


Chills and a Fever

by mypoorfaves



Series: Shorter drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chills, Cold, M/M, Shivering, Sick Victor, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Requested by an anon on tumblr.





	Chills and a Fever

The ice rink is cold.

That, Victor tells himself, is the reason why he is shivering. He’s not sick. He is not running a temperature. He’s fine.

He woke up sick this morning, but he took some pills to combat the headache and low fever he had, so he should be better now. He’s well. Never been better. He’s definitely okay to be coaching Yuuri right now.

Oh, that’s right! He’s coaching Yuuri! Victor has been watching but he hasn’t really been observing, too lost in his own thoughts. He refocuses his attention to his student just in time to see him land a quad flip. He’s been improving, but there’s still work to be done.

“Two-footed, Yuuri,” Victor corrects. “Almost got it. It’s getting better,” he makes sure to add, knowing Yuuri’s tendency to get discouraged.

Speaking of getting better, Victor wishes he could say the same about his health. He hugs his arms around his body, trying to save every bit of warmth to his shaking frame. Has it always been this cold in the rink? He’s even wearing a sweater, and a long-sleeved shirt underneath that. Yuuri is flying across the ice; the wind he’s creating with his speed must surely be chilling him as well. Plus, Yuuri is even more lightly dressed. Shouldn’t he be freezing?

Victor gives a tired sigh. He leans over the boards, props his elbows up on it and rests his head on his hand. It’s cold and doesn’t help Victor’s chills at all, but his body feels too heavy to move.

“Victor?” Yuuri has stopped in front of him and is regarding him with concern. “Are you okay? You’ve been pretty quiet today…”

“Your skating is just that good! Not much to critique!” Victor tries to redirect the conversation with much forced enthusiasm as he stands up straight.

Yuuri’s skating really is amazing, but Victor knows it can be polished even further. But that won’t happen if he’s distracted looking after his sick finace. He needs Yuuri to believe him and go back to skating so Victor can try and keep warm without having to worry Yuuri with his illness.

Victor’s body betrays him and Yuuri notices him shiver. “Just a bit chilly,” Victor says quickly and dismissively.

“You’re all bundled up, and you look really cold. And tired,” Yuuri counters. “You’ve seemed a bit off since this morning. Are you coming down with something?” Yuuri asks. His hand moves to Victor’s forehead to asses the temperature.

“I can still coach you,” Victor insists, stepping back and lightly swatting the hand away before it can make contact.

“So you _are_ sick then?”

“I never saidー”

“Then let me take your temperature.”

Victor feels tears of frustration building. He just wants to coach Yuuri and help him flourish like the beautiful flower he is. Victor shouldn’t be sick now. He’s letting Yuuri down.

“You’re warm,” Yuuri tells him, fingers finally finding his heated skin.

“I’m freezing,” Victor says through chattering teeth.

“You have a fever. Let’s get you home.” Yuuri skates to the exit and puts on his skate guards as Victor wipes away at a few tears that managed to escape. He’s sunken onto the bench, hunched over as he tries to stop the shivers and tears. He’s unsuccessful.

Yuuri brings an arm around him and Victor leans his head on his shoulder, feeling like he could fall asleep right then and there. He closes his eyes, relishing in the warmth Yuuri’s body is providing him. Victor feels more than hears his voice mentioning something about calling a cab to take them home, then he falls asleep.


End file.
